halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sierra 117
Guerrilla I got that achievement playing a co-operatively scored game, though my individual score was above 15,000. Doesn't the "FFA" adjective imply that you wouldn't earn it in a co-operatively scored game? Phonetic Alphabet And Triva Well by now I guess that everyone knows this where according to the NATO phonetic alphabet ... Sierra 117 = S(partan) 117 ect. But also I noticed that "Charlie Foxtrot" has a "hidden meaning". Where CF = slang "clusterfuck". It basically means ALOT going wrong in a short space/time. Just google it. http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=charlie+foxtrot&btnG=Search I might have changed/added it but I wasn't sure about the Pedia's user/family friendly-ness and political correctness. It makes particular sense knowing the meaning and its reference to the begining of the level "The Covenant" where one of the pelicans was shot down. Tell me what you think... Size These level articles are becoming a little hefty. As this one stands there is a plot outline, transcript and walkthrough. The walkthroughs seem more like content for a strategy website (or a seperate article) than a wiki, should this be considered? And if we are going to keep them, at least make sure that they're gramatically correct. Rapturous 20:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I would rather have tips on how to complete the level rather than an walkthrough on how to beat it. Tips like: use the grav lift when you reach such and such or don't forget to grab the Grav Hammer as you pass such and such. Agreed, the campaign levels are getting out of hand with the walk-throughs. I edited the walk through to its current version, but that was to fix a lot of things. Possible to create a main page linking to each walk through of each game? -Dukester101 18:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Wrong Name According to an article located at the link below, the first level is not called Landfall. It is now called Sierra 117. I'm going to change it now. Link: http://previews.teamxbox.com/xbox-360/1668/Halo-3/p1/ I don't think this is right. From the way the article was phrased, I was under the impression that the level IS called Landfall and that Sierra 117 is the name of one of the level sections. I vote for a re-name to Landfall 70.165.123.14 03:50, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Actualy. the first level of halo 3 is "arrival". () Hey wonden you start inside the foreruner ship? Maybe its called Sierra 117 because thats how Master Chief would be referred to on the radio - S. (Spartan) 117 - as Sierra represents S in the phonetic alphabet. simon rj 19:57, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Sierra 117 is the whole level.It stays. Chapter Names Those chapter names are inaccurate and possibly made-up. They have been confirmed to be false by Luke McKay. I'm going to remove them. -68.249.143.152 19:32, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Possibly wrong name for this level I recently got the September 07 EGM and it says the fifth level is called Sierra 117. Can anyone prove me wrong. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, Lordofmonerisland I noticed that too.JanSpartan117 21:01, 14 August 2007 (UTC) EGM made a mistake. Bungie confirmed its the first level. --Ajax 013 21:21, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the info. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Chapter Name From the Sierra 117 leaked video I saw, the chapter where the Pelican's are shot down is called "Charlie Foxtrot." -- Hunter-113 21:14, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Transcript For anyone who was wondering, the opening cutscene is not fanon, it's real. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 20:37, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Marine line. :D I rofled for this: {A Brute is torturing a Marine on a log. It is optional to save him} Brute:Tell me its location! Tortured Marine: Kiss...my...ass. -Hras It would have been funnier the other way around. *Tortured Marine: Kiss...my...ass. *Brute: Tell me its location! Isidis 128 19:43, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Spoilers I added a spoiler warning because in the transcript there is a certain major character that speaks to the chief. It could be considered a spoiler to people who haven't played the game. It surprised me when it happened to me in campaign the first time. E93 01:48, 28 September 2007 (UTC) More and more Spoilers I'm finishing the Transcript, so there's going to be a total spoiler for those who haven't played Halo 3. And I would like to thank whoever filled in the gaps I left in the transcript I wrote earlier. Emre004 15 Oct 2007 18:32 GMT Editer mistake I don't know who does this, but they wrote, twice that Hocus and Kilo 23 was involved when the Pelicans were shot down. A word of info, the first Pelican dropped behind the dam, and plunged into the river, while Echo 51 plowed the cliffs overhead. So please, if you are reading this, don't change it back, cause it is not correct. Emre004 17 Oct 2007, 16:56 GMT Glitch At the end of the sniper valley by walking on the legde to your left it stops Johnson from saying his line or running away which means him and his men just sit there and get pumped its helpful because the snipers will shoot at him not you. Also Johnson will sometimes be knocked off the bridge resulting in him running around the bottom while Grunts throw stickys at him killing all there troops in the area (just saw a grunt stick a Brute who was trying to melee Johnson funny as). Note: as soon as you jump down he'll say his line and run away. - Seven Hmm... I do believe I forgot to hit "Minor Edit" a few times. I"m very sorry, I've never really contributed to a wiki before. Lordaerun 12:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The pilots in the pelicans. In the pelicans just before they crash, the pilots are ordinary marines. Also, I had Catch skull on, cowbell, etc, well anyway, when I came to the area where the marines are running across the small bridge thing with the covvies chasing them, they got blown up by grenades, Johnson appered to have vanished, so I paused and went searching for him, I find him standing at the bottom of the lake, roughly positioned under the phantom, looking up at it... Has this happened to anyone else? After a couple of minutes, he vanished, probably when i got about halfway intot he area above. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 06:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I tried viewing those pilots in Theater, and the cockpit windows were completely opaque! I couldn't even see 'em! I do know, though, that when Hocus appears in Crow's Nest, a random female Marine model is used. :As for glitches with that area of the level, here's a good one. I passed the loading point ("Loading... done") for the area, but then I turned around, and jumped back up the rocks into the Sniper Alley. I grabbed more Carbine ammo, and then proceeded forward, and... The Phantom, with the Brute Chieftain on it, was still there, it didn't even notice me! I tried to stick the Chieftain, but failed, at which point he saw me and the ship flew away. DavidJCobb 19:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::lol... ::Also, did you know you can shoot the fish in the water? In the area with the two pelicans that crash, i was in the water, looking for hte machine gun turret, when i randomly shot a fish, and whadya know? It died. ::Also, at the end of the level, after hocus destroyed the phantom, I jumped onto its ruins as it snak below the surface, let fly my bubble shield, and was stuck under water using fish as target practice. As long as you don't touch the ground, you are fine. (not recommended with Iron Skull lol) :::Hehe, kind of like the metal ring 'round Sandtrap, right? I played a modded map with three "lines" of floating Elephants, two of which were outside the map, and all of which had Teleporters. So I got two friends, we set it to infinite ammo, and we all grabbed snipes and Beam Rifles. I actually jumped down from a floating Elephant onto a Warthog that had been perched on the metal ring, so I lived and tried to snipe from there. Unfortunately, my two friends never wandered into the open. DavidJCobb 00:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Wrong name The transcript has a random marine saying "Your vitals just pinged KIA", but it is in sergeant Johnson's voice, and it was over the radio, so Im changing it. Its minor, and if you have any proof it wasn't him, change it back. :You're wrong. Johnson (along with a few other Marines) gets separated from the player back at the waterfall, a considerable distance before this line is ever spoken. Plus, the line is not said over COM (unless you've fallen way behind or traveled way ahead of your fellow Marines), so it can't be Johnson on the radio. DavidJCobb 02:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Star Shaped Cave I found a star shaped hole in the ground in the small "mountain range" behind the dam at the end of the level, to the right (if you're facing) of the caveman. It had to have been intentional; is it possibly a reference to something?The Great and Powerful Foxi 04:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC)